whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
White Day: Blood Festival
White Day: Blood Festival (화이트데이 피의 축제) Also known as Ghost School Story (유령 학교 이야기), was the second (technically first playable) version of White Day. There is no known download anywhere on the internet for this version, even from Korean sources. Plot As far as it is known, most of the story is thought to have been the same as it is known today. However, Ji-hyeon was instead called Oh Myeong-suk. There was also another boy named Han Ki-soo , one named In-hyup and an exorcist named Il-hyun, and a girl known as Lee Ju-hye, presumed to be So-yeong's friend. An additional enemy would have included the mysteriou Go-young and surprisingly Na-young as a boss (had the player chose to not rescue So-young). Though little to no information is known about them whatsoever. According to the storyboard sketch, the player near the end would have a choice to decide which ending he would get, if the player simply destroys all 5 elements circles and not rescue So-young then he would face Choi Eun-mi followed by Han Na-young (possibly becoming an enemy for not saving her sister; So-young) and will eventually get the "normal ending" But if the player decided to destroy 5 elements circles, then battle Choi Eun-mi and rescue So-young then the final boss would be Hyeon-ah and the player will be rewarded with the "happy ending". Cast ;Main *Lee Hui-min (17 years old) | 이희민 (17세) *Han So-young (17 years old) | 한소영 (17세) *Oh Myeong-suk (17 years old) | 오명숙 (17세) *Song Hyeon-ah (17 years old) | 송현아 (17세) *Lee In-hyup (18 years old) | 이인협 (18세) ;Sub *Lee Ju-hye (17 years old) | 이주혜 (17세) *Han Ki-soo (17 years old) | 한기수 (17세) *Kyoung-nam | 경남 *Ga Il-hyun (age unknown) | 가일현 (나이불명) *Teacher (Kim Ji-won the Music Teacher) | 김지원 (음악선생) ;Enemy *Janitor A, B, / Lee Bong-gu and Son Dal-su (Janitors) | 이봉구, 손달수 (수위) *Go-young | 고영 ;Boss *Han Na-yeong (?? years old) | *Choi Eun-mi (Hyeon-ah's mother) | 최은미 (송현아 엄마) *Song Hyeon-ah Development It was developed from 1998 to 1999 or 2000 (uncertain).The year was shown to be 2000 in a Trailer from that period. It is claimed that this version did not pass for Korean censorship, although whether preview builds were given out or if it was internal beta testers only, remains unknown. The differences in this version of the game are quite drastic - One being that the buildings were all connected and no loading was required to enter the next area. However, Sonnori scrapped this as computers at that time could not handle it. This version also contained a varied amount of scares and was presumably scarier (supposedly), this version includes different footsteps and door sounds which were very similar to those of Resident Evil (which the game was inspired by)The developers were aiming for a "Resident Evil" quality game: ■ 프로젝트의 시작 - (바이오 하자드) 부럽지 않은 호러 게임을 만들자! ■ Start of the project - Let's Create horror game that (Resident Evil) is unenviable!, in addition to an interesting camera shake effect and different lighting illumination. The map has relatively similar areas present in the final version, with much more less details and assets. (As seen in the trailer with a flickering Doppelgänger ghost/npc present) The map and characters were recycled for the next stage of development and the final game, several items, locations, characters, story and gameplay elements were either completely altered or removed entirely, few items can still be hacked in the final version. Gallery Capture.png|In-hyup w/ So-yeong on the only known graphic for Blood Festival. Slide-52-1024.jpg|A recent presentation about White Day in 2012 showing all of the old characters. cast.png|from left to right: Bong-Gu, Ki-Su, Ju-Hye, In-Hyup, Myung-Suk, So-Yeong, Ji-won (Music teacher)?, Ga Il-Hyun. 8-lego 1000 vkduqhf664.jpg|Reversed Ghost (Mi-suk) (using a Myung-suk Placeholder model) in default T-Pose stance in the middle of a classroom. Shot 9906b vdorav.jpg|Myung-suk in-game. Shot 9906d vdorav.jpg|Ki-su in-game. Shot 9906c vdorav.jpg|In-hyup in-game. Shot 9906f vdorav.jpg|Presumably the old doppelganger, or just an NPC. a4bb_dgio.jpg|Mi-suk (Hui-min said "What are you doing there???") mcm02-01_bdr132.jpg|IL-Hyun texture (He is exorcist, there is no model) dbfudfld_iopj45_bdr132.jpg|Na-Yeong in Blood Festival char_soyoung_.jpg|So-young char_hyuna_.jpg|hyun-ah ( seong-ah now ) Char juhye lasiase.jpg|Ju-Hye Char myungsook lasiase.jpg|An illustration of Myung-suk (Ji-hyeon). char_heemin_.jpg|hui-min char_ilhyun__lasiase.jpg|Il-Hyun char_kisoo_.jpg|Ki-soo shot_9904b_vdorav.jpg|lobby shot_9904a_scsc4141.jpg|fire door shot_9906a_vdorav.jpg|bathroom shot_9905a_vdorav.jpg|Myung-Suk shot_9906e_vdorav.jpg|dark hallway shot_9906h_vdorav.jpg|stairs shot_9907b.jpg|class room (unknown book in window) zxczx-again7819.jpg|night watchman's room at right. userpic3_vdorav.jpg|sonnori's event (selection user's picture) back0_.jpg|Map back2_.jpg|hallway back3_.jpg|hallway2 Char soyoung.jpg|so-young - full concept art i_system.jpg|Ju-hye running. (?) wday011.jpg|classroom in blood festival w640_(2).jpg|bathroom w640_(5).jpg|clock w640_(1).jpg|so-young w640.jpg|stairs w06.jpg|sung-ah Open Desk feature.jpg|Desks were originally able to be opened. ( Captured from ALNS, with mod ) fff.png|Old classroom ff.png|Hallway dfdfdf.png|Janitor 1234.jpg|Old story board trans.png|Story board translation images (2).jpg|Close Up Of So-Young Sources References Notes Category:Prototype Game Versions